1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce and more particularly to conducting an interactive auction over an electronic network.
2. Background of the Invention
Auctions usually take the form of a physical gathering of bidders assembled together within an auction house. Auctions presenting more valuable, collectible merchandise, such as art, coins and antiques, are often preceded by preparation of a catalog of merchandise, circulated to interested parties in advance of the gathering at the auction house, where bidding by those physically present will take place. For auctions of more mundane items, such as household possessions, estate sales and the like, the interested bidders simply appear at the appointed time and place and bid on merchandise in which they are interested.